The Final Witch
by Rose28245
Summary: When Alec and Jane's Best Friend suffers the same fate as them, she gets throw into the vampire world. Her and Alec love each other beyond Mates, but when she leaves the Volturi to join Carlisle Cullens new coven. What will happen? Will Alec come with her? Will she go alone? Warning: Cursing and MEGA fluff. Alec/OC
1. Chapter 1

Annabella's Point-of-view

Its a three year since the village burned Jane and Alec alive. My best friend and the love of my life. I felt like crying but that would show weakness something that was frond appon in my family. They both where witches, but they had no right to burn them flippen alive. I was the only one that stood up for them as a price for my punishment (For speaking out of term) I got knocked unconscious. It hurt but not as much as It did seeing Jane cry because they nocking me unconscious. I still feel that there alive but thats impossible just some how I feel like there watching me, missing me. My life as been a living nightmare since, everyone at school is teasing me, calling me a witch because i stood up for one. I cry everyday before I go to bed so no one can hear me. My attention falls to the apple i've been eating. Red juicy apples they where always Janes favorite fruit. I miss her more then life itself, Jane always used to said she would go all out for my 15 birthday. Buy me a big fluffy dress, set up many decorations around my house, but she isn't here. So my 15th birthday was spent with my only friend, my mother. I ever skipped school which was amazing lets just say I was so happy that day. I'm just laying on my bed and eating an apple looking at the cracked ceiling. Wondering what i would be doing if Alec or Jane where here. We would probably take a hike in the wood or go apple picking out in the back. My Mom's out picking from the garden for supper and my dad's working out in the town. I'm all alone in my huge old house. We lived on a rather large land so we had a big house. Jane and Alec would always come over we would play tag outside.

I rouse from my bed and made my way over to the full length mirror. I looked at my reflection I was wearing a plan red dress that went up to my knees Jane and Alec brought be this dress they thought It would look beautiful on me. Which it did by the way. It was the only pice of clothing I have that made me look amazing breathtaking as Alec would but it. I mis shim, I always had the best crush on him, we kissed a day before the..burning.. it felt so right. To be without him sometimes I couldn't breath i've felt miserable I can't do anything right. My black hair lays straight down and my pale skin looks like am a ghost, I hear a yell outside. What the heck? I go downstairs in a flash to see if moms ok. I bump into some thing and loose my balance falling on the hard wooden floor. My mother lays before me, she lifts me up and dusts me off. "Mom whats going on?" I ask her she looks like she's seen a person getting murdered. In this town I wouldn't be surprised if she did. Her Brown eyes pour into my blue ones, she's shacking like a leave thats blowing in the wind. "Go upstairs and hide, don't say a word don't come down here. Even if you hear me scream." I look at her. I am I getting punked. No. This is end serious I can see it in her eyes.

"Mom," I say scared she gives me another hard look and scream at me to go upstairs I back up and stumble on my own feet but the next second i'm up. When in my room I make my way over to by dresser and look into the cabinet I have under my shirt draw. Inside was my three knives my dad brought me before he started hating me. I hold them and hide under my bed I start shivering and backing up more to the wall. What the hells going on? I hear a big knock at my front door. Then another. Then another. The knocks had the rhythm of my heart fast and short. I mentally tell myself to stop shivering and get my shit together. I scan my floor to see My half eaten apple lays on the dirty floor my stomach grumbles indicating that i'm still hungry. Great. I tell my stomach to shut up as I try to over hear what's going on downstairs. The knocks become more louder and faster. Which only mean multiple people are banging at my door. Then the knocking come to an end many voice bursts around my house, I can't make out the words. I hear screaming, mega screaming, my mom's screaming. I put my hand over my mouth and tell myself to stay here and calm down. More screaming comes for downstairs then it stops. "Look everywhere!" a man voice screams from downstairs. Like a hurricane people run up the stairs and scatter all over the house.

The big wooden door to my room gets fly's open as a result I squirm further under my bed. "You in here poppet?" I stay perfectly still unable to move I even stop breathing make no sound. For a second I think i could live and make it out of the room before I feel it. Two cold hands wrap around me my waist pulling out form under my bed. I try to fight them off only for them to pull harder on me. When I get pulled out completely I get a good look at the two guys, one's my math teacher and another is a dark haired man who i've never scene before. But I do recognize him from Jane and Alec burning he's the one that knocked me out. Anger boils in me as I throw the knife into the mans heart, one died. My math teacher tightness my grip on me. I scream escapes my lips at his strength but I dig my second knife into his thigh. When he screams while releases me allowing for me to kick him and punch him into the ground. I run out of the room full speed and down the stairs and out of my being damaged house. I soon notice that almost the whole village is here and they are burning down my house, breaking class, cutting the walls totally damaging the place. Its incredibly hot and the smock makes me choke, "There she is!" one woman villager screams. I run as fast as I can down the hill thats located at the side of my house. I hear many people behind me, to many to count. Some screaming my name others not caring and just running after me. I run faster into the forest. Stumble on a tree and stop there for a second. An arrow enters the tree next to me my eyes go wider then my head Oh my god. I stumble back but start running forward the strength in my legs start to decrease I fall on a twig and I stumble down on the floor rolling down a hill. I scream at a sharp pain in my arm I roll over more. I soon stop at the end of the hill. I look down at my arm to see a twig in it. I hold my breath and take it out, I try not to scream in pain. Then I remember people are following me, shit! I get up and run more holding my bleeding hand. I dropped my final Knife when I tricked and stumbled dow the hill. I hear the running of other humans behind me, I start to run faster but it was no use. A hand grasp my right arm and stops me I scream then man picks me up and smacked me on the ground. I kick him in the face but more show up and hold me against my will. I scream and fight back but again its no use. I still scream more and kick a women in the face. Two man lift me up and hold me to the air.

"No please," I beg them but they don't lesson I scream and try to get out of both their hard grips but failed. We go into the village, i'm still screaming. Its around night fall mostly people have pitch forks and torches and screaming stuff about burn the witch. Then it hits me, they think i'm a witch like Jane and Alec. I guess I always knew this would happen ever since I befriended Jane and Alec but I didn't care. Intel now. I start screaming more and struggling. We near the burning stack. "NO!" I scream and my esye widen at the sight if the stack that to millions of life. Two including my best friend and Love. I punch the man that holds my upper part sending me blunging into the ground. It hurts so much but I have to get out of here I get up and start to run away but a man catches me and cut my waist with a knife. I scream bloody loud, louder then i've scream. I am confidante China can here it. I fall to the ground holding my right side thats gushing out mountains of my blood.

This man in his mid 40s comes next to me and picks me up. Everyones cheering him while we journeys to the burning stak. I scream as loud as i possible could kick and trying to bit his arm or hand. But again its no use they tie me to the stak, "Please your making a big mistake" I tell to one of three man tieing me down.

"Shut up witch," he replays with a growl. I try to untie the nots but they are to strong. I tell myself no try but I rarely lesson to myself. The mayor makes a speak saying to all the witches out there this is thier future. At the end they say a prayer for the Lord to safe my soul. He doesn't need to i'm not a witch! "Let The Burning commence!" the priest says next to the Mayor. "No!" I scream as three bulky men come toward me with three light troches. The 'important' people like the Mayor and priest leave so they don't get burned themselves. They light all around me to make a circle. I scream and try to fight of my hand tie. But its to strong, to strong its making my wrist bleed. I scream and beg then to stop it, everyone starts to cheer as the get closer to me. "PLEASE!" I scream as the flame almost touches my leg.

"NOOO!" I scream I start crying and still struggle to get loose. I blow at the fire with a puff of breath to see if it goes down but theres no such luck. Smoke engulfs me and it becomes harder and harder to breath. I just cry out whatever tears i have left and scream for someone to help me. The sickest thing is they will laugh at my death and my screams for mersey tomorrow. But I do it any why hoping that a guardian Angel will come down and rescue me but that only happens in the movies. This is real life and in real life you never have a happy ending. My lungs her form all the screaming But i scream anyway, a louder scream then when I got cut in the side, when the flame reaches my leg. The may other screams are a mixture of pain, agony and sobs. "No, please" I scream more and more. The fire is burned more all of my legs. "NOOOOO!" I scream again this time more louder. I stop its no use wasting my last breath on useless cries for help. I whisper as I except my agonized death "I love Alec."

The next set of events where a blur, faint scenes. I hear some of the villager scream the fire and bruning stop more agonize scream come for the crow of people. People talk around me then a close up scream then it stops "Its ok Love, i've got you," someone whispers in my ear. I don't know who it is ,but the next thing I know I have mega pain. This makes the burning look nice and happy. I didn't scream unable to i'm to weak. I soon let myself slipping into unconsciousness unable to open my eyes or even wimpier. Blackness and death engulfing me like the a horrid fire.

* * *

Alec's Point of view

Master Aro summons me and Jane to the common room apparently its something important. I would have rather stay in the feeding room and drink all the blood I can get, but Aros orders. Being a new born vampire was fun, it has its percus and nice moments. I have a cool power, I can eliminate peoples senses like Sight, sound, touch everything. The only negative is my immortal life with Annabella. Its like a life time with feeling anything only pain and sorrow about her not being here. I don't spend on minute, one second, one hour without thinking about her. The beautiful and intelligent women and my best friend. I've known her since I was young and had a crush on her since I was ten. Yes sure I have had girl friends beside her but she was the best, the most intelligent and great in every why humanly possible. I bet Jane still thinks about her to, they where best friends. Jane was so upset when Annabella was knocked unconscious at our burning. I was furious. I was threaten the man that hurt her saying for them to kill me and spear my sister and Love. But they never lesson. I miss Annabella more then any thing, her smile, her touch, her lips. Her warm soft lips that let me kiss her. I in mental and physical love with her. But now my Angles gone, me and Jane still go and check up on her. For about two hours or in m case three because Aro nows i'm in love with her. Jane and I both agree sending two hours stocking her makes us feel human again. My attention rolls to my sister who looks deep in thought. We make our way into the common room to see Everyone there Aro, Marcus, Caius, Sulpicia, Athenodora, Didyme, Chelsea, Eleazar, Carlisle, some other people of the guard, and Demetri. "Master you summoned us" Jane say emotionless. Ever since she lost Annabella she's been died inside just like me. Felix moved to the wall except for next to Jane. "Ah Alec, Jane finally. We where just talking about your village thy are having another burning of a witch." Jane hissed at his answer. I stand there shocked wonder who the sucker getting burned.

"Who? Who's getting burned?" the Volturi expect for me and Jane gave each other looks of uncertainty, should we tell them or they have a right to know. Aro looks down to the floor to use and hold up a paper. I can't see it "I think you have an idea. Come look." Jane goes closer to the paper I follow her and I read it. 'Another Witch in our Abis' is the headline of the article I roll my eyes and go to the name of the person. My whole word stop, its like my heart feels like its getting stabbed multiple times as I read the names. It can't be, but yes it is the paper says my love on it, Annabella Jones. Jane looks torn, she takes the paper and rips it to shreds and starts dry sobbing. I try to convert her but i'm on the urge of tears (If I could cry) to. I'll ripe that whole village to shreds myself if they lay a hand on her, my sadness gets filled with anger. "We have to safe her," I say in a deep and mad voice like i'm the leader and i'm taking control. Aro just nods his head so do the rest. That whole village will pay!

Aro, Demetri, Chelsea, Athenodora, Felix, Didyme, Marcus, Carlisle, Caius, Eleazar, Jane and myself go out about 1 hour intel the burning time its said on the paper. Sulpicia and the rest of the guard where left to fend of the castle. We enter the town to see parley no one here, Jane's eyes go wide, We have the same thought. We tell the others to keep up and they do we run to Annabella's house. To see ¼ of the village are there they broke into her house. Some parts of her house are on fire. Then like on cue my angel runs out of the house and down the hill. Jane crys at the right of them shooting arrow at Annabella. Annabella sees the arrow and panics and falls to the ground, Get up love I tell her mentally. She turn to look at her house and gets up. She looks so scared and helpless and as usual beautiful. But now my soul attention is to make her safe and out of harm. I run to help her but Aro stops me "Son, you must not everyone things your died. It will spark mass confusion" I hiss at the statement buts its true. We follow her threw they wood, but n so she can see. Like what me and Jane usually do. Annabella falls and rolls down the hill. Didyme gasp and dry cries a bit on Marcus's shoulder. He tries to calm her down but its no use. Jane looks like she is going to murder anyone and I feel like my heart is being ripped out and crumpled into a million pieces. When Annabella screams Chelsea jumps and Jane hold her hands tighter into a fist. Annabella stops at the bottom of the hill and screams while she takes out a twig that layed in her wrist. "I'm going!" I yell but Aro orders me to stay and says "I know you love her but its to dangerous for you and most deferentially her."

Carlisle speaks up and say she's running, we follow her in an instant. My attention goes to Annabella dress, its the dress me and Jane bought her. The one that make her look like more of an Angel. The villagers catch up to her and she scream and fight them off the best that she can. But she falls and they lift her in the air she begs them but they don't lesson. Hatred runs in my body. We follow them to the village the memories of me and Jane's burning comes into my mind, buts its to painful to think more into it. We hid on to of a house laying down. "Aro we should go safe her," Carlisle speaks up to his friend. "No Carlisle we want intel the right time. Anything off and we might harm ourselves and possibly her."

"But look at her," Chelsea say in a dry cry looking the panicking and nervous Annabella. "I agree with Chelsea we should go safe her now" Felix say to. Annabella scream it gets all of out attention. I see her on the ground holding her side. A knife in one of the villager hand. I start shocking with anger Carlisle but a hand on my shoulder to calm me down but it doesn't work. Jane eyes twitches she wants to use her ability on him but Aro won't let her. They take to the stak no without a fight on her part though. She begs them to left her go and screams. If we could cry I think everyone would be even Aro. He just watches with a sad and depressed face. "We have to do it now she'll get burned" I say unable to contain my anger. "Watch my son. But I will have to change her like I did for you two. She wouldn't be able to life after being burned alive." Without thinking a say, "I'll do it i'll change her. Please let me I love her."

"Sure my son," Aro say, Chelsea and Didyme dry sobs stop our conversation. We glance over to see the fire raging out of control around my angel. Annabella scream and cries are the only thing that had my attention she screams for someone to help her. Jane starts dry sobbing into my shoulder she turns and looks at all the villages like their all her next meal. I see threw the flames Annabella's crying she screams so loud Athenodora starts dry sobbing and covering her ears with her two hands. I can't take it anymore the cries of Annabella scream into my soul, I jump of the roof to land on my feet. Jane soon follows my lead, she fights the villagers off as I run to the almost unconscious Annabella. Aro and Didyme along with Marcus jump down and feed on the villagers. Cheaslea and Athenodora burn the died corps. I untie Annabella and her whole body falls into my arms I lay her down the burned out wooden floor. Carlisle is by my side instantly inspecting the damage on her beautiful body. "You have to change her,"Carlisle commands to me "She will die" I angerly yell Carlisle name but her just shrugs his shoulders unsure what to do. "Its ok Love, i've got you," I whisper In her warm ear I dig my teeth into her beautiful body. Her body squirms for two seconds then it stops, she doesn't yelling Carlisle says its because she's dieing. I stop and she slips into unconscious Carlisle says that the venom is spreading and we have to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Annabella's Point-of-view

Death. Death is peaceful something I haven't wished to revive this young in life but still peaceful. Trouble free, my whole body is in a timeless rest. But then I feel my eyes open, I see a dark black wall. I open my eyes my vision is, in a word, amazing. I can see every little thing perfectly. Its almost crazy I stand up and look around me. Every little thing makes me turn my head to see everything. I stood up, I let out a small shiver. Why am I so cold I ask myself inside my head. I look down at my hands to see my hands pale white. Like really pale. My nail where painted dark red. Really dark red almost black.

ing I'm in a dark room with only one window and its covered by curtains. Heavy curtain, not the light see threw ones. Hard wood floors that are covered by an all dark red carpet. It has the same color as my nails. A chandelier hans over the small bed. In the corner there is a flat screen TV a loveseat and a couch. I have one of the biggest headaches so I make my way over to the bathroom. What the hells wrong with me? I close my eyes and rub my eyes I walky over to the counter after a second of continues rubbing I look up in the mirror and open my eyes... Big mistake.

WHAT THE HECK! I stumble back up the sight of my red eyes I lean closer to the mirror. Leaning over the sink and counter top. My. Eyes. Are. Red. My head has an even bigger headache before, if thats even possible. I but both f my cold hands on my pale face still looking into my red eyes threw the mirror. My attention is directly on them, the two red dots that lay where two blue ones used to lay. I hear a knock on my door and my head quickly turns when I hear the door screch indicating that its opening. I move into the main room and see a main it looks like in his mid 20's maybe 30's i'm unsure. He was blonde hair but bits and peaces of it are black. He is incredibly handsome, actually very but not my type. He is somewhat taller then me maybe he has 5 inches on me, hes not physically built but I can see some muscle by his shoulders It eyes are the must unique thing about this man. Even more unique then my now his is yellowish gold almost like a golden gem. He gives my a half warm smile, I don't give him one back I'm still shocked by the mans beauty. He moves closer to me and I allow him to take ahold of my hand. He doesn't feel cold just normal. He looks around my face he lifts my black sleeve and inspects my arm. "Hello Annabella my names Carlisle. How are you feeling today? Tired? Cold?"

"I'm.. so..cold" I say in between shivers. I feel like i'm in the middle of the cold ocean with only undergarments and a bra on. He looks into my eyes and nods his head, "Its perfectly normal. You'll get used to it." I'm still cold but I nod my head. He is still holding my hand inspecting every inch of me. "Do you remember anything? Anything at all?"

Remember what? I look deep into my mind. My name is Annabella, I was born England to Mavis and Joe Jones I'm fifteen years old and was burned at the stake for being an accused witch. I was accused due to my closeness to my friends Alec and Jane. I've known them all my life and miss them with all my heart. My and Jane are extremely close being that we now everything about each other and when I say everything I mean everything. Me and Alec well lets just say I love him. We have been extremely close but not in the way me and Jane are. We are close in the way of being more then friends even though I have given him advice on what to do on a date with a girl or tips in how to get girls. We kissed a day before he was burned at the stake to for being a witch alongside his sister, Jane. I remember my burning then and now my yelling screaming fighting them off the best I can but failing miserably. The pain in my legs and upper thighs comes back to haut me. I let out a little ouch and sit over on the couch. He still is looking at my for the answer to his question "So?" he say. "Yes, yes I do."

"Do you mind if you tell me sweetheart?"

"My name is Annabella, i'm fifteen years old and I was burned ta the stake for being accused of being a witch."

He grows a smile on his face and nods his head, "Go, you now, so you have nothing serious. Are you feeling at all uncomfortable? I give him a questionable look. "Do you have a burning feeling in your throat like something tugging on it my hands makes my way to my dry throat. A burning comes in, like a serious burning. I small whimper and a his comes out of my thought. "Yes," I crock out of me. The pain in my neck becomes unbearable and makes me want to scream and shout and let it all out**(****A/N I know its the ****Britney****Spears ****and will. song :****D)**

"Well thats defendant normal your going to experience that allot in the next couple of days. But don't fret it will go way over time," I want to ask him so much question but my throat is not allowing me to. It takes all of my strength to spill out a couple of words "Whats wrong with me?" Carlisle face falls for a bit then It comes back to normal he takes a deep breath and exhales the cool air. My body hurts all over, the coldness of my skin, the constant burning in my throat but mentally I feel like a can lift up a whole house. Maybe two. "Take a seat Annabella." I follow Carlisle orders but never leave my guard dow, thats the number one thing, never have your guard down thats when the enemy decides to attack. If leaved that the hard way a yesterday when I thought I was in the safety of my own home. "Annabella.."

"Anna"

"Uhh?"

"You can call me Anna or Bella. Both is fine."

"Well Anna I am going to sound completely crazy to you an I can completely understand but promise me you'll have an open mind, ok?" I nod my head like a book my mind opens to him as he is about to begin.

"Anna, your a vampire. So is Alec and Jane. When you where being burned alive Alec turned you into one because If you weren't you would have died. The burning sensation in your throat is normal you are carving blood. Your something called a newborn. Thats the time your turned into a vampire to a year. Your called a newborn." My whole body freezes at the word vampire. I'm. .

I cant be, i'm well I was just a normal girl in a normal town a couple of days ago. Know I'm a vampire in this strange dark place standing next to a person who just told me i'm a vampire and the burning in my throat is this sensation to get blood. If you where in my shoes would you believe any of this? No, well I hope you said no. But somehow I do believe this. Some how I believe in everything this complete stranger is telling me. "My eyes are red."

He nods at my statement and continues,"Yes they are that is a normal vampires eyes color red for blood," I look down at the floor to see grey shoes. My headache has gone out the door and down the hall to met mr. Migran. "Are you a vampire?" I question him. He lets out a small giggle from his lips and nods his head. "Why are your eyes yellow then?"

"Well Anna there are two types of vampires out there. One are the regular vampires the ones that drink human blood then there is something called a vegetarian. I don't drink human blood I drink animal blood so I can save as many humans as I can." Well thats aufulally nice of Carlisle to do that for the humans but i'm still baffled that there such a thing as vampires. "Well I guess the towns people wasn't as crazy as I thought." Except for his small chuckle he full on laughs. I small smile forms on my face but it is quickly erased by a shiver that goes down my spine. "Well I ever go back too a human?"

His face turns sad, like really sad. His eyes goes to the floor and s frown forms on his one smiling face. "No. Once ed your changed your changed there no turning back." He looks more sad then I am. How long has he been a vampire? Was he always a vegetarian? Does he even want to be a vampire? Guilt runs threw my body. "I'm sorry, that was a really dumb question and I shouldn't have asked that." he comes closer to me and he looks into my eyes, "Its ok, Bells. You where just asking a question that would be running threw my mind if I was in your situation."

My mind runs to my human life. My dad that gave up hope on my when I reached 13 because I talked Jane and Alec Burning. He never forgave me for doing that when I walk up that next day after the burning he never even cared that I was crying he just slapped me and said I derived to be burned myself for speaking out of my term. My mom tried to come him down be he just hit her to. Then he turned into a hard core drunk and worked all day and all night. One day I want to his office. I forgot why but I just went to him. When I walked in he was having, the dirty **( A/N I keeping it ****PG**** for right know)** with another women. He slapped me for coming near him while he was 'Working.' My hands still shrivel up in a fist when I think about him and his disgusting attitude. Then my mind goes to my mother, her calm eyes when I was upset. The way she talked to me made me feel like I was the most important person in the world, a feeling that I usually don't get because of my father. My last memories of her was only yesterday when she told me to hide upstairs. "Is my mother ok?"

his face looks a bit taken back but he soon recovers to see his face draws a black "Im sorry but no I don't know." Sadness over takes my whole body, "Its ok." I exhale and inhale the fresh air that lays in the room. "You must be hungry. Let you journey to the feeding room" We head out of the room and down the dark hall. I still don't know where I am. Its kind of creeping me out. Carlisle tays silent for the rest of the journey down. I try and brake the silence but the feeling in my throat is burning and burning. Its taking all my attention away for the creepy place I find myself in. We walk into this room and my instinks I didn't even know I have kick in. A hiss escapes my lips as my legs take over and makes me run into this really dark room. I see countless afraid humans sitting up against the stone wall. Some kids and some adults there all mixed. I hiss and without thinking I dig my teeth into all of them. I suck on the nice juicy blood and kill all of them. I'm not aware on what I was doing Intel it was to late. All of them where died, even the kids. ALL of them, guilt flows into my body. What have a just done? I feel like crying but my eyes are not letting them fall. "What did I just do" I say out of my sore throat. Carlisle makes his way to my and but his cold hand on my back. I'm guessing he was to try to convert me, "Its ok, its all in your instant now. You know your a vampire."

"Will I be killing people a lot?" I coke on the words but I have to find out the answer. "Yes, unfortunately you will be"

"Why can't I cry?" I ask him.

"Your body is unable to know that your a vampire."

I nod my head unsure what to say to him. I think I have no more questions but then one pops into my mind, "Where's Alec and Jane?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Annabella's Point-of-view

Carlisle takes me down the hall his hand on my arm at all time. What did I say? I just told him I wanted to see Alec and Jane. Its died silent, nothing, nobody is make any noise. Its dark, very dark actually I can parley see anything. Carlisle eyes are staring straight forward I decide if i'm going to brake the silence I better do it know. "Where are we going? Where are you taking me?" I question.

"To Aro. He wanted to see you as soon as you where done drinking." Who's Aro? I think to myself. Thank god Carlisle can't see my face right know he would laugh at my confused expression. I would too if I could see it. "You don't have to go so fast though." He tenses at my world but he does slow down. What is up with him, one second he was happy and trying to explain my "new life" now hes acting all nervous and scared. I was about to ask i'm if he was ok, but I was to late. We walk down a hallway then two big men come in my vision guarding a big door. As we walk up to them they open the door where in rather large room that is covered, floor to ceiling in total white, everywhere I look its either white stone or white granite. In front of me there are four small white steps that lead to three king size chairs. The kind of chairs you would see in a medieval type movie where the kings would sit upon and give commands. Carlisle walks in first and bows at the three man seating on the chairs, one is really old looking another looks oddly weird. He looks sum what annoyed with a mixture of mad. The one sitting in the middle smiles in delight as he sees me. The one i'm the middle asks Carlisle if I was feed as a response Carlisle says, "Yes Master."

Master? "Welcome Annabella to the Voturi castle." he says spreading his arms out and giving me a friendly smile. But at the same time its a creepy smile. "Hi." I mumbled not sure what to say to this man in front of me. "I'm Aro, the king of theVampires. These are my brothers Cauis," he points to the angry looking man on the right. The one with blondish hair. Then he points to the old man "And that is Marcus." I feel uneasy and wave to them. "Oh sweetheart its alright your perfectly safe here," Aro replied with a friendly smile. "Well if she doesn't have an ability shes not," Cauis speaks up.

"Cauis we must not scare the girl with false hopes." Aro tells him. I'm start feeling a little bit scared as always when i'm scared I look down at my feet. "See your worrying her," Aro makes his way over to me I turn uneasy. He puts his cold hand on my check and lifts up my check so make my eyes look at his. Those dreadful red eyes the same ones I have. "Does she have an ability? Fetch Eleazar." he orders one of the guards to find this "Eleazar." He studies my features looking up and down I felt like I was naked. The next minute the same guard is back with a large skinny looking man he looks like hes in his mid 20s. His hair is dark black and like Carlisle he has yellowish gold eyes. "Master you called for me?" the man, Eleazar, asks Aro. Whats with everyone calling him master? "Ahh yes Eleazar I was wondering if Miss. Jones has an ability?" He say pointing at me. How does he know my last name? Oh whatever. Eleazar looks at me and he grows a small smile but it soon fades, "She can detect when people are lieing and she is extremely flexible which will allow her to fight good." well hes not lying. I've had that all my live its nothing new being flexible and can detect when people are lying. "Thats it?" Aro asks a bit of sadness in his tone. Eleazar just nods his head but hes still looking at me. "What a shame I thought she would have a good talent like Alec or Jane." My head pops up at the two names. But its impossible there died, I saw them die. Well techanlcy I got nocked out but everyone else in the village said they died. "Umm." Aro says looking at me he then looks behind me and nods his head. The man guarding the door opens it I see two people I never thought I would see again Alec and Jane.

I fight the urge to hug them. Jane forms a smile when she sees me. There not real Annabella, I look down at my feet. Nervous again. They make there way next to Cauis Alec is holding Janes hand. Well more like gripping Janes hand. Bella There not really get that in your head! "You said they she would have a power! Well a good one!" Aro screams at them. Jane looks taken back "she doesn't have a power?" Shes looking directionally at Eleazar. "She has the power to detect when people are lieing and mega flexibility which means she will be a good fighter." Eleazar say to Jane. "Whats wrong with that power?" she says in a bit of an angered tone directed towards Aro.

"Jane if she where to be in the guard she has to have a good power." Cauis replays back to Jane causing her to back of. "Maybe she has to receive pain to have a better power." Cauis says with a smile at Jane. Jane's face turns dark and hard "No."

"Jane its just to see. If she does." Aro say an a sweet tone. "I will not do it," Jane starts Alec comes in "She got burned at the stake isn't that good enough." His voice is filled with hate, anger and pain. "Jane! It will only take a second do I have to punish you?" Jane looks horrified when Aro said punish you. She lets go of Alec hand and her head sinks. Her whole body movements go from defensive to weak and sad in a matter of moments. "I'm sorry Annabella." she mumbles still looking down at the floor. What? She looks back up me my eyes meet her black ones and the word pain comes out of her mouth. The next think was horrible. The pain was overwhelming. I scream so loud. Its like i'm burning form the inside out. Its horrible like my heart is being kicked, punched and ripped it out of me. I'm on my knees on the floor screaming my head off while holding my heart. Who is doing this? My eyes look up to se Jane sating at me. Then I got it, Jane's causing the pain. I scream more, I look at Jane, well what I thought was Jane. She would never, not in a million years do this to me. Her eyes look so sad and hurt, for a second I think this is hurting her more then me. "no. please." I beg her but my body feels like its on fire. "Aro please," Alec begs him but Aro tells Jane to go on. I scream out again and this time i'm on the floor the pain my vision goes back to the day of my burning, this pain is much worse then the pain that day. "Please!" I beg the girl. My eyes meet hers and she stops it. At first her eyes are surprised but she goes back to normal. "Jane why did you stop?" Aro growls at Jane.

"Umm I can't take it anymore." She says she looks like on the verge of crying but then I remember vampires can't cry. She looks back at Alec, he looks horrible much more worse then me. He staring straight at me with sad eyes. "Does she have anything new know Eleazar?" Aro questioned him. Eleazar just shock his head. "Well thats a shame. What shall we do brothers, with this child?" Aro asks them even though she looking straight at me. "We can kill her" Cauis smile with delight at his idea. This causes Jane and Alec to hiss and growl. "Brother." Aro says. "Just an idea." Cauis shutters with disappointment and hate. "ill take responsibility for her." I hear Carlisle voice come out of know where. Everyone turns to see him, hes been hiding behind Marcus. "What make you think you can just come up in our conversation and offer to take a 15 year old girl in?" Cauis say boiling mad.

"Cauis!" Aro yells at him, Cauis rolls his eyes and sighs getting the intention to shut up know. "Carlisle do you mean it? Would you adopt this child?"

"Yes me and Esme **(A/N Hey guys I thought it would be better if Esme was turned into a vampire earlier and Alec, Jane and Annabella where tuned later. Hope you like it) **Where taking about adopting she will be loved with us." Carlisle speaks confident and strong. His words shine on my dark world. He smiles at me. "Its settled then." Aro says. "Felix, Alec please escort Annabella to her new room." I get up not needing to have there hands on me, helping me up. Felix witch is a rather small man with reddish brown hair Come towards me along with Alec. Alec takes a hold of my hand and hugs me. Hes not really Alec Annabella. Its not him. I don't hug back. They take me our of the main room, "Its we see each other again Annabella." Aro says.

"Yes" I mumble he nods his hand and the doors close. They both go in front of me while I stay behind them. My mind lost in track we head toward a door at the end of the hallway. Felix opens the door and always me and Alec to go in first, "This is your. Feeding rooms downstairs. If you don't know what the feeding room is" I interrupt him there, "I now what the feeding room is." Felix rolls his eyes, "Alec i'll be waiting outside" and closes the door giving me and Alec privacy. When the doors close fully Alec takes me into a biggest hug he can, way bigger then last time. I give a small hug back still unsure if he is really Alec. The thought of Alec alone cause a few dry sobs to come out. Alec brakes up the hug but still has his arms around me. "Whats wrong?" he says searching my red eyes for an answer he can only find in my heart. My non beating heart. "You not Alec. Alec's died. He gone." it comes out in a whisper that last part. My dry sobs fill the room.

"No i'm Alec. You where knocked unconscious while everything happened. Aro sand the other saved me and Jane before we could die and changed us into vampires. Like we did for you." I can tell hes not lying but somewhere in my heart I don't believe him. I can't. "I want to believe you, but.." Before I could finish Alec's lips make contact with mine. His soft lips, his lips! Ohh my gosh its Alec lips the same lips I tasted before his burning. Its feels magical, I hate to sound cliché but there fireworks everywhere. My lips call for his more, he takes a hold of my neck causing the kiss be be deeper and more passionate. I but my hands around his neck and kiss him back more aggressively and differently much more passionately. I thought I would never feel his lips ever again. And now that i'm kissing them again, i'm never going to let them go, i'm never going to have enough. I love him, always have ALWAYS will. We brake up both begging for air but or foreheads are both leaning against one another. "Alec? Oh may god I never thought I would see you again." I spit out still breathing heavily I hug him and pretend I he has a heart beet and I can hear it. "Bella.." He whispers into my ear and his tone is filled with only one thing Love. "I could have fought back more. I would have saved you and.." i'm about to say Jane before he interrupts me. "No don't say that I should have saved you. When that guy nocked you out." His whole body tightens thinking about the event. "Alec there was nothing you could have done."

"And vice versa." I hate it when he gets all smart on me. We both lean in for another kiss, but the door flies open to reveal a light brown haired girl shes about 5'3" and has pale skin and dark red eyes. "Oh. Sorry i'm in interrupting something?" I'm about to say no when Alec looks at her pissed and says "Yes, yes you are Chelsea."

"I'm sorry I just wanted to check up on our, well Carlisles, new member." I let go of Alec and walk toward Chelsea I look at my feet then at her. "Hi." Chelsea smiles at me" You two have a strong bond." i'm a bit taken back, what about me and Alec? Alec must sense my discomfort because he comes up towards me and takes a hold of my waist. "Chelseas ability is to weaken and strengthen the emotion between bonds."

"Yup thats me. Don't worry your bond is to strong to break or even tweak. Now don't worry to much Alec i'm not going to hurt the poor thing." she comes over to me I get out of Alec's arms which cause me physical harm and give her a friendly hug. "See was that so bad you overprotective boy." I like Chelsea she seems nice. "We have to go shopping one day, you, me, Didyme, Sulpicia and Athendora."

"Athenodora? Didyme? Sulpicia?" I ask her confused.

"Oh yeah, Didyme is Marcus mate, Sulpicia is Aros mate and Athenodora is Caius mate. Didyme is also Aros sister." Chelsea said to me. "Mate?"

She sighs and looks back at me, "A mate is like a soul mate." Oh, I say in my head. A swift nock was on the door, Chelsea answer it to see Carlisle. Chelsea bids me farewell and tells me to come nock on her door anytime. I thank her, Alec leaves kissing me on the check, Felix then joins him. Soon me and Carlisle are alone in my room, talk about awkward. "Thank you Carlisle."

"You can call me dad."

"Thank you dad."

"Your welcome. I was wondering if you would like to meet my wife two days from now. We can get something to eat or just watch a movie."

"I would love to, Dad."

He smiles when I call him dad, we talk more and I realize he as a chill dude. I actually don't mind that hes my dad.


End file.
